


Goodbye Luci

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt, Lucifer's Cage, Michael Needs a Hug, One Shot, Season/Series 11, Season/Series 11 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He senses it the minute it occurs, and the loss is so great he breaks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Luci

The coldness is everywhere, in the air and on the walls, in every corner and crack there's a feeling of ice. It's torture to be surrounded by it. It has driven him mad time and time again. Any fight he puts up gets taken down swiftly by the endless sense of _emptiness_ and _hopelessness_ the Cage gives.

But, when a new emptiness hits him, one from far away, any blurriness in his vision or fog in his mind gets blown away, and Michael regains his long lost sanity, only to wish he hadn't.

Somewhere on Earth, a precious someone has died. He cannot tell how or why, but simply knowing he's lost something fiercely dear to him leaves him clutching his legs and sobbing into his knees. Within seconds, the Cage fills with the sound of loud cries and pleas for mercy.

"Oh please, oh please, this can't be true," His muffled words are. "Please, this cannot be!"

Before his brother, Lucifer, left the Cage, Michael made sure he could continue to keep watch. As useless as he was as a companion in the Cage, he still wanted to be with his brother no matter the cost. A little piece of his grace was slipped into Lucifer and remained there, intended to keep the two brothers connected - no matter how faintly - for an eternity.

Sadly, it was not long later when the connection was severed, leaving Michael to tearfully mourn.

Locked up in a cell made for his kind, Michael can do no else but to cry and cry in his state of near-madness. He had not been able to do much prior, and with a jolt of horror, he still can do no more.

Not for the angels, or for Lucifer.

The coldness around him he cannot feel, but he can hear the walls chant, _He's dead, he's dead, he's dead_ , and vigorously, Michael tries to bite back. He continues to search, hoping there's another reason for the lost connection. He cannot fully believe there is no longer a trace of his beloved baby brother.

"Oh please, oh please. Father, where art thou?" He screams. "Please, Father, bring him back to me!"

No matter what sin, what cruelty Lucifer committed, in the end, they were still family, and the only ones left. The last two archangels. And now, Michael is alone. Truly alone.

No one can hear him.

No one can see him.

No one can save him.

Though he worries most, how he could not save Lucifer.

He weeps and weeps and weeps, as the Cage mockingly reminds him that Lucifer, the mighty light-bringer, is dead. _He's dead, he's dead, he's dead_ , the words are barely drowned out by Michael's cries.

"Give him back, please!!" He shakes his head. "Luci, where are you!?"

No response, and there never will be.

The days of brotherhood have long past, corrupted by war and years of separation, yet Michael never stopped longing for the good old days to return. Even in madness, in a state filled with old songs and miss-placed touches, Michael always hoped to be a family with Lucifer again.

Add Raphael and Gabriel to the picture, and all would have been perfect.

Not anymore.

He couldn't hear him.

He couldn't see him.

He couldn't be with him.

And now he is gone. His precious brother is long gone.

One was bad enough, two broke his heart, and a third recently passed without a chance for a goodbye.

"Oh please, Father, forget his sins, just bring him back!" He soon erupts. " **Give me back my family!!** "

No one can hear him.

No one can see him.

No one can save him.

And in time, he is but alone and mad, singing without aim and deranged beyond repair. His longing still lingers, but blocked by damage. What was once a proud archangel, is but a shell of a brother who could not protect his family.

 _He's dead, he's dead, he's dead_ , the walls continue to chant.

Somehow, the Cage feels colder than before.

 


End file.
